Freckles
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Luneth always loved Arc s freckles. It was time for the brown-haired boy to know that. .:Luneth x Arc:..:FINAL FANTASY III:..


**Title: Freckles  
Author: Ryeko_Dono  
Series: Final Fantasy 3  
Resume: Luneth always loved Arc`s freckles. It was time for the brown-haired boy to know that. (Luneth x Arc)**

.

**Freckles.**

**

* * *

**

Luneth`s finger touched his face very softly, fingerpointing the brown-haired's skin. His cheeks had a pink blush, very subtle, drawing even more of Luneth`s attention to the boy`s freckles.

"Luneth…"

"Shh…" He approached his lips from the younger's ear, breathing very close to his skin. Luneth could feel a tremble in Arc`s body, brown eyes closed even before the kiss reached the curl of his neck. "You don`t want to wake Refia, do you?"

Arc nodded, breathless. His eyes were captured by Luneth`s movements. The white-haired`s finger brushed through his cheek one more time.

"I always loved your freckles Arc… They`re absolutely adorable. I wanted to beat every single boy that mocked you for those."

Arc opened a soft smile.

"You actually did so…"

"Well… Of course!" Luneth bent his face, leaning his forehead in Arc`s, a common signal of friendship. Certainly didn`t look like it. Not in Arc`s bed, not at night, not whispering. The purple eyes tried to play with him. "I`ll never let anyone hurt you."

The first kiss came on his cheek, soft and warm. Arc closed his eyes as the caresses were getting closer to his mouth. He opened it, almost shivering of anxiety when Luneth`s shadowed a kiss in the corner of his lips.

"…you`ll always be mine."

When the mouths met, gently at first, Luneth was surprised that Arc accepted the kiss so well. His friend`s mouth was soft and warm, exploring the touch just as calm as he was. Made him feel just a bit jealous, imagining if someone else might already have kissed his beautiful boy.

The thought dissolved completely. Luneth felt comfortable enough to caress the smaller body, feeling something inside his own reacting to that warmth. When his hands lifted Arc`s shirt Luneth shivered with the softness. How could he waited so long? Why haven't he feel before the soft, warm skin of his dearest friend body?

"Luneth…" Both of his hands were holding Arc`s face, a clear smile in his mouth. "…What about Ingus?"

The brown eyes were staring at him, undoubtedly nervous. Luneth couldn't say he didn't see that coming.

A few weeks ago it had became clear for the group that he and Ingus had…something. They were kissing shirtless in the inn`s bathroom, things almost getting spicier when a loud cof put them apart.

It was Refia with his arms folded, a dreadful look. Arc was right behind her, his big eyes confused with the flagrant. They both blushed severely, not knowing how to explain. After that scene, despite of Refia`s first denial, the girl started to ask several annoying questions. She even began to follow the two boys whenever she could. Luneth didn`t care, actually used with the girls attention in his old town. `They simply do that.` He told Ingus. `They like to see two boys kissing… god knows why. It`s no big deal.`

Arc never said a word. Not until that moment. Not until Luneth decided it was time to break that line that separate friendship from something else.

"Ingus… It`s not the same. I like him, but it`s so much different than what we have…I like you so much, Arc. So much more than everyone else…" Luneth picked a strand in Arc`s hair, curling the soft brown in his fingers. "You belong to me… always has."

"And Ingus… he belongs to no one." Arc`s voice was strangely calm, relieved "Right?"

Luneth felt a bit moved by Arc`s tone. It was as the brown-haired boy knew already, just by the way he looked at the blond his fights.

"Arc…"

"I… I really like you. I always liked you… always."

Luneth was surprised. Not with the words, but with the kiss. With the way that Arc pushed his back towards him, hugging and pressing their mouth together. A moist kiss, very long and exciting. Being over the boy`s body made a wave of anticipation flow through his entire self.

He extended the kisses though Arc`s face, again over his precious freckles. He loved that so much… how could he never done that before? His lips covered the boy`s neck, Luneth`s hand already trying to take his shirt off. Very soon they would find clothes terribly uncomfortable.

"Why you never told me that?" Ask Luneth, whispering in Arc`s ear, making the smaller body shave with his low tone.

"I was afraid that… If I told you what I wanted… what I wanted to do… you`d be mad with me."

Luneth opened a smile. How could Arc be so cute? The brown haired boy was blushed by the revelation, afraid that he might deny his affection.

"That's impossible." Luneth`s hand followed his body, finding rest in the corners of his waist. They kissed again, a bit harder, Luneth exploring the youngest mouth like he always wanted to do. "There`s nothing to be afraid, Arc… You can do anything you want with me. Just tell me… just let me understand and I promise that I`ll never, ever be mad with you."

Arc smiled. He had freckles in his shoulders too and Luneth kissed those more eagered. A soft moan came out of Arc`s mouth, sending a hot wave across Luneth's spine. The boy couldn`t cease to imagine the things that his friends wanted him to do… How far had he pictured they`d go? Did Arc wanted him to go down on him? Perhaps the opposite…!? Were they to do everything just there?

Why not? They were both grown up boys, weren`t they?

Yet… would Luneth be ready to be so gentle? He wanted Arc so much… maybe that wasn`t the right place… maybe things were going too fast.

As Luneth was battling with his thoughts (both the ones from the head and the ones from the _other_ head) Arc chose to believe his words. Very relieved, in fact, the brown-haired boy got rid of his friend`s shirt. His touches wanted to trace every part of Luneth`s body, curious to feel what his eyes already knew so well.

As Luneth was still thinking, - increasingly surprised by Arc`s ideas, - he found himself pinned in bed. One of his hands were being held on the top of his head. The pretty boy smiled to him, cute freckles blushing with excitement. _Something else_ in his body quite happy with Luneth`s decision.

When the white-haired boy's body was turned over, making Luneth face the bed, purple`s eyes opened wider.

Arc's hands were already looking some way through his pants, the weight of the boy over Luneth's back also exciting, but… how`d things turned out like _that?_

"Wait a second…!"

Arc stopped. The boy was paying great attention to his words, concerned that Luneth might not like, that he might be mad at him…

"_I was afraid that… If I told you what I wanted… what I wanted to do… you`d be mad."_

The white-haired boy breathed deeply.

His finger touched the freckles in Arc's cheek one more time, softly, almost permissively before pulling him to another long-wanted kiss. A deep breath… some spicier caresses… he had promised, hadn't he?

Damn freckles…

**N/A: A bit OOC in the name of less steryotiped Square-fan-shit. (Still... they're a cute couple!).**** Don't bite. My first language is not language. That's just the language in which I read porn.**


End file.
